7 things I hate about you
by Summerbear412
Summary: Bella's dad, Charlie is getting married. Bella doesn't like her. Soon, her step-mom became abusive and Edward, her best friend starts to became suspicious because of the bruises on her arms. Will Edward find out the mystery? AH, Canon Pairings.


**Hey guys , here's my first ever story. Sorry if its short but yeah you know,it's just the begining. Enjoy!! and please review. Thanks (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

**BPOV (Bella's Point of View)**

"Emilla,your wedding dress is fine." I told my step-mother. I was helping Emilla fix her wedding dress while she looks at herself in the big mirror.

I never liked Emilla which happens to be Charlie's soon-to-be wife since Renee and Charlie divorced.

"Are you sure? I don't want my dress to look improperly." She said as she keeps touching and looking at her wedding gown.

"Yes,I am sure and your gonna look great with Charlie out there with all those people looking at you.. erm.." I lied.

I can feel my head exploding when I think of Emilla and Charlie living together.. with me.

Suddenly,Edward – my best friend – barged into our room where Emilla and I are.

"Isabella-"

"Just call me Bella. And you do know I hate being called 'Isabella' right?" I said it while I rolled my eyes. Is he even trying to piss me off?

"_Bella_," He mocked me. "The wedding is in five minutes. Make sure Emilla is ready." Then he left me with _her_.

"Bella, Your dad's going to buy a new house. We're not going to live in that dirty small old cottage anymore." Emilla told me, while fixing her hair.

I felt anger rising through my bodywhen she said that. Then I took a deep breath to calm myself down. I don't want to cause a scene at the wedding.

The reason for me not liking her was because she thinks Charlie loves her more than Renee and that she's being a total bitch towards me when Charlie's not at home. I sighed.

But, I'm also a bit upset Renee isn't calling me anymore. And, it seems that Emilla doesn't want me to contact Renee anymore.

Whenever I dial Renee's number, she makes an excuse for me to stop calling. And, I saw her went up to my room and deleted Renee's home and cellphone number on my mobile. She thought that I was asleep. I didn't tried to stop her because she's going to (fake) cry and Charlie will be upset with me.

I remember that day where me and Charlie argued over Emilla.

_Flashback_

"_Charlie, sweetie, I'm going to the market and buy us dinner." She kissed Charlie on the cheek while she kissed me on the cheek too. Ew. I want to gag! _

"_Bye honey." Charlie said, with adoration in his eyes._

"_Bye." I said then walked upstairs._

"_Bella." Charlie said sternly._

_I turned around and saw that Charlie's face is angry. While Emilla is smirking at me._

_I sighed and walked back._

"_What is that?" I asked._

"_You are going to be _not_ rude with your mom ever again." He said, calmly now. _

"_I was never rude to my mom. In fact, I didn't heard mom's voice in three years!" I said to him._

_He then became confused. I was referring to Renee not her._

"_Who are you talking about?"_

"_Who else, dad? Renee! I was talking about Renee!" I hated bringing up Renee in this argument because Dad was having a hard time to get over her._

"_Isabella Marie Swan! You are not going to be talking to me like that ever again. And, from now on, you are going to call Emilla 'mom' now! Understand!?"  
_

_No! "WHAT? Dad, are you insane! The word called 'mom' has been filled in my heart now. And It's Renee. Not her!" I pointed to Emilla, who was glaring daggers at me now._

_Charlie was very red now. I don't want to talk back so I stomped my way to my room and make sure to slam my door and lock it for drama effect._

_Then I lied down to my bed and called Edward to tell him everything what happened._

_End Flashback_

I freaking don't want her to be my step-mom but since Charlie's happy,It's fine with me. Maybe not, but I'm trying my best not to show any emotions.

Few minutes later,the wedding ceremony begins. Me and Edward are sitting together at the second row. While Edward's siblings – Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper – are sitting at the back of us. While Carlisle and Esme were sitting in the first row.

Carlisle stared at me for three seconds with a sympathy look and I have no idea why.

The music finally begins and Emilla comes out on the left walking through the carpet slowly while her father is on the right.

I can see the look on Charlie's face, and it's very happy. I smiled at that view. For all these years,he felt so lonely since he and Renee divorced. Soon, Emilla was standing next to Charlie and the Priest started reading the words.

Here comes to vows.

"Charlie, do you take Emilla to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The godfather asked Emilla.

"I do." Charlie said. I smiled.

"And do you, Emilla, take Charlie to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Emilla took one look at Charlie, with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes I do." and he smiled at her.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Finally,Emilla and Charlie kissed. I didn't notice that a tear fall down my cheeks till Edward wiped it away.

I blushed and smiled at him. He smiled back with his adorable crooked smile.

* * *

**: Okay Ellz. There you go! Your first fanfic xD Isn't that exciting?!**


End file.
